Aura
by Okami No Haka
Summary: Well, since all the other Eva pilots have this tragic-like past, and Kaworu doesn't really have a past, I've come along and decided to give him one! From his childhood up till the deadly encounter with Eva 01, some bits on Kaworu's life.


ONH: Hallo Hallo there all! Welcome to my first shot at an Eva fic!  
  
Makiael: And a very crappy one at that...  
  
ONH: Oh hush, nothing ever pleases you anyways!  
  
Makiael: ^_^ I know!  
  
ONH: To more important matters...such as this fic. Well, I wanted to write something on Eva and felt like doing somethin' on the hottie of the series (aka. Kaworu Nagisa!!!!). Soooo, since all the human Eva pilots have this traumatic-like past and not much is known on Kaworu, I decided to give him a past! Thus this fic...Chappy 1 is a bit...blah...Anyways, R&R pweeeeez! #^##^##^##^##^##^# Aura  
  
Chapter 1:A Day in the Life  
  
Kaworu jerked and with a slight cry, sat up in bed. It took him only a few moments to realize what he'd done before he clamped a hand over his mouth and froze. His now-sensitive ears strained to pick up any changes in the regular snore pattern or any slight creaks of the floorboards from the room a few doors down.  
  
After assuring himself no one had been woke, the little five-year-old slipped out of bed and proceeded to pad his way softly to the kitchen.  
  
Though the house was still covered in a blanket of night, Kaworu found it easy to reach his destination for, just as he had skillfully developed his hearing and balance on the silent boards, his eyes had developed to the point where they adjusted easily to dark or light.  
  
To himself, he was invisible, as he scrambled onto the counter and retrived his favorite cup from the cupboard. Unknown to him, his thin pale body, set with large bright-blood red eyes that was topped off with a silvery mop of hair made him an easy target to pick out anywhere.  
  
He sat down in front of the refridgerator, cup before him, cranberry juice carton in hands. Inch by inch, he tilted the carton until, finally, the liquid dribbled noiselessly into the cup. Kaworu watched as the creature embedded on the sides of it was seemingly swallowed up by the raising tides of red.  
  
Back on the counter, the small boy sat and sipped at the juice, though it was more played with than drunk.  
  
Looking at the creature, Kaworu thought back to his dream. The same figure, with the gentle face, outspread wings, and the light that always surrounded it, was imprinted around the cup. That same creature that had haunted his dreams, that he felt so safe and familiar with...that reminded him so much of Her...  
  
Waves of crimson lapped against the edges of his cup as he tilted it back and forth. The waves brought his mind back to the other day. Shrill screams and harsh voices had awakened him from his nap in the corner, and following that He walked into the room.  
  
He turned and faced the little boy, who sat staring at his own knees.  
  
"Little bastard..."He muttered, leaning forward and striking Kaworu on the side of his head, knocking him over. Seeing that that was done, He continued on his way to get his coat and keys.  
  
A few moments after hearing the door close, Kaworu sat up, steadied himself, and ran around the corner to see if there would be any trace of what had happened left.  
  
Before him was a scene that etched itself into his mind and intended to stay there.  
  
The woman (also the only other person he'd ever seen), Her, lay face down on the floor, motionless, and a puddle of red growing around her.  
  
At this point in little Kaworu's life, he didn't quite know what the liquid was. He knew that it sometimes came when he felt pain, something he knew very well, and that sometimes it would come from Her when He hit Her.  
  
It never really affected him before, but now it made him queezy...there was so much...and...it came from Her...his stomach churned.  
  
Kaworu took another sip and spat it back in the cup. He grimaced as he wiped his mouth, trying to rid himself of the now sour-tasting drink, a taste that was the same as the crimson liquid that accompanied pain.  
  
Just as he had gotten himself a new cup, a familiar bark of "Boy! Come!" rang throughout the house.  
  
Scrambling, Kaworu shot from the counter and up infront of His room, with the new cup still in hand.  
  
"You, Boy!" growled the older man, "What the hell do you think your doing!"  
  
Kaworu stood still and quiet, knowing if he said or did anything, it would only make things worse.  
  
"Drinks are not till I say!" screamed Him, snatching the cup from Kaworu and throwing it at him. It bounced off his shoulder and fell to floor, shattering into millions of pieces on impact.  
  
"Nothing is until I say, you got that!?"  
  
The younger boy stood, un-moving, not for Him, not for his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Listen to me!!!" screamed Him, grabbing Kaworu by the hair and shoving his face down into the shattered glass.  
  
Kaworu shreiked as He continued to roll his face in the glass. Pain as the boy never imagined possible shot through his face as the shards continued to pierce the skin. He screamed , cried, and fought but He paid no heed, revelling in the pleasure He got from seeing the boy in agony.  
  
After a seemingly endless period of pure torture for Kaworu, He tired of the show and left to go find amusement elsewhere, leaving the motionless boy as he was.  
  
Imediately following His departure, Kaworu shot up and began to try and remove the bits of glass, only to find even the slightest touch a piece of hell.  
  
He stopped for a moment, whimpering slightly, and attempted to look around, but all he could see was red, as if a thick blanket of red had come and covered his eyes.  
  
Again, he attempted to see, only this time he closed his eyes and waited for the light to come. The lights were of people, only Kaworu liked to call them auras. He saw the deep-red of Him in the living room area, but that wasn't what he was searching for.  
  
Warily, he stood and, trying to avoid any further contact with glass, turned, still seeking the other aura.  
  
A gentle rustle of clothing sounded behind him and already he could feel his spirits rise.  
  
"Kaworu..." the voice called softly.  
  
"Ofukurosan!" he yelped even though it pained him. He outstretched his arms towards the light blue aura, and in his mind the creature from his dreams and Her merged into one creating an unimaginably beautiful creature that cradled him in it's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "that I couldn't help you...but, you needn't worry. It'll all end one day...soon..."  
  
And in the woman's arms, under the woman's hand that caressed his head, his black world faded and he fell asleep.  
  
#^##^##^##^##^##^#  
  
ONH: Well, thats it. Hope you like!  
  
Makiael: And don't forget...R&R plz. 


End file.
